


Baron

by rainingfire_3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Vampirism, Weight Gain, mentions of bursting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingfire_3000/pseuds/rainingfire_3000
Summary: A young serving man helps his master with breakfast.





	Baron

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from deviant art

    At dusk he finishes preparing the feast as per his orders. Dozens of plates, piled with more food than any human could eat without bursting impressively. He should know, his predecessor was sent out that way.

  
   A long, richly-furnished dining room, with the former manor steward impossibly full across the table from him, a bony lanky young man, the steward moaning pitifully as he continued to eat and eat until-- Until. He's never been too sure of how he feels about that show. He knows that will be his own fate one day, but for now he serves his master in anything he requires.

  
    The cart is heavy as he pushes it across wide halls, lit only by candles in odd places. He knocks dutifully on the massive oak doors leading into the master bedroom, opening them when the booming "Enter." echoes into the hall.  
    Inside is the baron he serves, reclining against a wide headboard on tens of goose-down pillows. Almost wider than that bed is his master, the rotund man with a belly quickly growing as wide as he is tall. He lifts one fatty arm and his servant dutifully approaches, eyes down as he sets the cart beside the bed.  
    With a soft chuckle the man takes him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him on top of that wide, soft belly. He begins to feed his master, kneeling on top of his jiggly, gelatine belly. Pounds of the food demanded vanish into his master's maw, with each bite it turns to its base components, mostly fat, swelling him up further into the balloon of a baron underneath his own servant. When finally, finally, he is finished, and his belly is stuffed tight, he pulls the lanky young man against his chest, methodically feeding him the rest of the sugary, fat-filled foods.  
    Every time this happens, there is a moment where he wonders if he'll be burst this time, until it's over and he is still as intact as ever, left to waddle back out with the cart back to the kitchens.  
    This time cake after cake enters his mouth, and he swallows each one. Then the tarts, the custard left over, the few thick slices of ham not eaten, each is pushed to his mouth and he eats each piece. His master's other hand never leaves his belly, so little in comparison, and he is acutely aware the entire time of its slow swell outwards, into a dome quickly reaching taut. When that happens he can barely breathe, the weight of his belly so heavy against his lungs.  
    He lays there as his master delicately plays with his belly, his chest, his neck and chin, turning him this way and that. Finally, the cart is empty, and he is limp with half-open eyes as his master bites into his shoulder, drawing that sugary-sweet blood out and drinking deeply. He doesn't move, staring half-awake at the ceiling until he feels both empty and full at the same time. When the vampire releases him, he holds his dutiful servant close in his arms, petting his hair as the man falls asleep.  
    If another comes to take his place, the baron doesn't think he'll feed him until that messy end. The manor has halls upon halls, rooms upon rooms, secret tunnels and unused staircases. He's sure he could set this lovely spectacle somewhere secret, to see just how much this human could rival him in size. He laughs to himself as his body swells outward slowly, the fat injected turning into even thicker arms, a wider belly, another chin under his many chins. If another comes, he would have to work hard to keep up with his master.  
    When he wakes up, he slowly stands, belly hanging low. His master has him turn, observing how the protruding bones of his body have been swallowed up by some muscle but by more wonderful fat. His examination complete, he sends his servant away, rising slowly to begin his nocturnal business at his study. His hips graze the double doors as he walks through, and he makes a note to hire a carpenter to widen the doors once again. It wouldn't do for a baron to get stuck in his own home, though the thought of it, and his lovely serving man doing what he would with his trapped master, well.

    It isn't an unwelcome thought.  
    He'll put off the carpenter. And request more of those cinnamon cakes.


End file.
